Talk:Grentch Cap
Gayest hat ever... Except for Wreath Crown... [[User:Dean Harper| Dean]]( ) 08:40, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :I think both hats are AWESOMESAUCE :) DeathByAnArrow 08:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::People are never satisfied, hehe. This hat is great on tiny monks. Elves! Sisipherr 10:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::Easily my favorite hat this year. :D Love the ears! Genofreek 14:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I love this hat!!! Both of them were great and i think Anet did a great job. This is my favorite though :) X lorien X 17:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Excuse me for venting a bit, but am I the only one who thinks that they got extremely lazy this year? Only Two hats… neither of them dye-able, and they are both rather lame in appearance. I must say this Year’s Winters day was a letdown in my opinion.<-- Curium 17:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::How many hats did they give out last year? Or the year before? Wasn't it only two? Maybe you could get off you ass and apply for a designer job at anet and design a sequel to the game and then find time to crank out a few dozen hat designs for the first game. :::::::Two years ago they did 4 hats. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 20:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I sure miss the Freezie Crown. (T/ ) 08:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Oh I’m sorry, it may be true that last year only had two, but I was content because they both where ok… this year I’m non content, I long for the days when they had 4, that way every year you where likely going to at least get one hat you liked. Oh and by the way, who ever posted that personal attack against me… in you own terminology, Maybe you could get off you ass and sign you post… with that said, may you all have a happy new year! I’m Looking forwards to next winters day! Curium 23:27, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::There was only one year with 4 hats, 2006. All other years ('05, '07, '08) have had 2. —Dr Ishmael 05:54, 11 January 2009 (UTC) New Image? Should we use this for the image? it shows all sides, and it follows almost all the guidelines. EDIT: removed my images, because they are no longer needed. DeathByAnArrow 08:54, 1 January 2009 (UTC) : Looking over the images for other festival hats, I'd say no. Look at the Wreath Crown and Ice Crown. The wreath crown uses something near your resolution, the ice crown is somewhat higher resolution, and both place the images in a square formation without labels. The three images in line will also cause wiki to either shrink the image somewhat, or make it exceptionally wide -- worth considering (see also: Broadhead Spear) -- Adjustable, yes, but I've had no fun with it in the past myself. The standard for armor art is to place each image in a separate file, however festival hats seem to mostly ignore this standard, I've got no reason to object to that, but if we're going to ignore it I'd pass on labeling them in the image. It will be nicer to label the images in the document, not in the image, and labels can be redone to match new styles without needing new images -- not that labels for the sides are really needed (the back of the head still looks like the back of a head....). Do also look at the 2006 Wintersday hats, the images there were similar to the 2007 images, but with a black border separating them. My own opinion would be to omit the border if combining the images, but someone else may disagree. Yamagawa 17:11, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::ahh i see where you're getting at, i can edit them if people want so it looks more like the wreatch crown setup, but if not i think i'll leave it here for refrence until someone else comes along with a better one. DeathByAnArrow 17:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :::So noted. Preparing new screenies. Yamagawa 17:38, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Screenies updated for both hats to get the 4 common angles. Even remembered to turn of post processing this time ;) Enjoy! Yamagawa 18:47, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I missed the fest ! Hello, I missed this fest .. is there a chance to get those two new hats ? I asked then someone told me they will place an NPC for hats. is that true ? thanks in advance. :Anet did that last year, but no guarantees. - ' Ad Victoriam' 17:32, 2 January 2009 (UTC)